


Valentine's Day

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Through The Year [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas had hopes for Valentine's Day, but events of the last two weeks have dashed them.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's picfor1,000. My picture prompt: https://unsplash.com/photos/0UQJiRQVzsw

It was impossible to ignore the approach of Valentine’s Day.  Everywhere Lucas looked there were red hearts, pink cards, and huge boxes of chocolates.  A few weeks earlier, Lucas had been happy imagining sharing Valentine’s Day with Adam.  Now, the displays of merchandise seemed to mock him in their garish colours.

It wasn’t that they’d had an argument, or anything dramatic had happened.  Lucas had felt welcomed into the Carters’ home, and thought he was getting on well with Wes, Adam’s son.  But then he’d barely seen Adam during the last two weeks.  It was true both had been very busy at work, and had been assigned to different tasks; Adam’s taking him into a number of towns and cities in the north, whilst Lucas had been working in London with only the excitement of a day trip to Chatham.

But Lucas had hoped for an invitation to Adam’s house for part of the weekend, and no mention of one had been made.  Lucas wondered whether it was because he had resisted going to bed with Adam.  Not that he’d been asked, but he knew he hadn’t made any mention, or given any indication he was interested.  It was likely Adam had given up on him and looked for someone who was more forthcoming.

Lucas walked down the aisle of the card shop again.  He knew it would be sensible just to walk out, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.  There was one card which particularly appealed, so this time he gave in and took it from the rack.  It wasn’t one which would jump out at most people, but he liked the words, and felt they would say something to Adam which he felt incapable of voicing himself.  Not that he would be giving it to Adam, but it gave him some pleasure in simply buying it.

For the next few days, Lucas studiously ignored the card, which was still in the paper bag from the shop.  But on Valentine’s Day he took it out and slipped it into his backpack.  It was a symbol of what might have been; one more marker on the road back from a Russian jail, and his consequent inability to trust anyone fully ever again.

Fortunately for Lucas the day was busy, and he didn’t have time to dwell on the card in his backpack.  He was on his way back to the Grid in the afternoon when he received a text which said, <The Ritz. 3.30. A>

Checking his watch, Lucas changed direction and headed for the Ritz.  At least his assignment had meant he was wearing a suit, albeit one with a few mud stains on the bottom of the trouser legs.

As he entered the Ritz, one of the footmen approached him.  “Mr North, this way please.”  He led Lucas into one of the dining rooms.  “Your table will be ready shortly.”

“Oh, thank you.”  Lucas just remembered to be polite.  His attention was completely taken with a buffet table full of sandwiches, cakes and other delicacies.

As he stood drinking in the sight, a quiet voice in his ear said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lucas.”

Lucas spun round and babbled incoherently, “Adam, what, why, um.”

“A simple thank you will do,” Adam said with a grin.  “Obviously, ‘this is wonderful, I’m really looking forward to having tea with you’, would be even better.”

Lucas continued to gabble, “Tea, us, together.  Oh wow!”

Adam laughed.  “I suppose that will have to do.  Shall we take our seats and let the waiter bring the food over to us?”

Adam took Lucas’ elbow and steered him towards a table.  Lucas sat down, then bent down and slipped the card out of his backpack.  He pushed it over the table. 

Adam opened the card and read aloud, “Love is weak when there is more doubt than there is trust, but love is most strong when you learn to trust even with all the doubts. If a thing loves, it is infinite.”  He looked at Lucas and said, “William Blake?”

“Yes.”

“It’s very you.  You hadn’t planned on giving it to me, had you?”

“No.  I hadn’t seen you, and I thought,” Lucas tailed off, not wishing to explain his thoughts.

“Whatever it was, you thought wrong.  I had no free time while I was up north, and I’d planned to invite you over at the weekend, but Wes had a rotten cold and spent the whole of the weekend wrapped up on a duvet on the sofa, and I had no wish to give it to you.”

“Oh!”  Lucas hoped he wasn’t blushing.  “Is Wes better?”

“Completely, bounced back with the annoying resilience of youth.  Half term starts this weekend, and he was hoping you’d join us for a trip out.  That is, if you’d still like to.”

Lucas’ grin grew even broader as the waiter brought their tea over.  “I’d like that very much.”

“Good.  And now I won’t keep you from your food.  Just remember what I tell Wes, you must eat some sandwiches before you start on the cakes.”

Lucas tried to mutter his agreement through a mouthful of sandwich.

As they ate the last slices of cake Adam said, “It always makes me smile, the complete concentration you have for your food.”

“Is it that obvious?  I’m sorry.”

“It’s not a problem.  Other people indulge in conversation whilst they eat, you don’t let anything deflect you from your enjoyment when eating.”

“I’ve never had such a magnificent tea before.  It seemed a waste not to fully appreciate every mouthful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“It was splendid.  Thank you so much.”

Adam looked at the clock on the wall.  “And now, I’m afraid, it’s time we were going.”

They stood up, and left the hotel together.  Once outside, Adam pulled Lucas into a kiss, which he responded to in equal fashion.  They headed towards the Grid holding hands.

“Thank you for a perfect Valentine’s Day,” Lucas said.

 


End file.
